Warship
Description (write up) Weight & Speed (Write up) Crew & Officers (Write up) Weaponry (Write up) Layout 1. Main Deck The main deck of the ship has a number of features: * Mangonel. '''Warships have two mangonels. Each weapon has 10 stones stacked and secured near it. * '''Hatch. A covered, 10-foot square opening leads to the lower deck. * Railing. The Main deck has a 3-foot-high rail around its perimeter that provides half cover for Medium creatures and three-quarters cover for small creatures behind it. * Rowboats. Four rowboats are stacked on top of each other on this deck. Ropes and pulleys can hoist these boats in and out of the water. 2. Officers Quarters Four beds stand in the officer's quarters. Beneath each is an iron footlocker that holds the officers' belongings. The officers sleep in shifts so someone remains on duty to command the crew and carry out the captain's orders. 3. Captain's Quarters The captain's quarters hold a bed and a desk. Beneath the bed is an iron footlocker that holds the captain's belongings. 4. Siege Weapon Ammunition Shelves and rope on the walls of this cabin secure mangonel stones and ballista arrows. 5. Supplies This area holds tools, barrels of tar. rope. extra material to repair sails. and other supplies needed to maintain the ship. 6. Forecastle The forecastle has the following features: * Ballista. A ballista is attached to the deck. Ten ballista arrows are stacked and secured nearby. * Figurehead. Warships have an iron figurehead at the front of their forecastle, often shaped to look like a fearsome sea predator. This figurehead serves as the ship's naval ram. * Railing. The forecastle has a 3-foot-high rail around its perimeter that provides half cover for Medium creatures and three-quarters cover for Small creatures behind it 7. Quarterdeck The quarterdeck has the following features: * Ballista. On a warship, a ballista is attached to the deck. Ten ballista arrows are stacked and secured nearby. * Railing. The quarterdeck has a 3·foot-high rail around its perimeter that provides half cover for Medium creatures and three-quarters cover for Small creatures behind it. * Wheel. The ship's wheel stands at the aft of the quarterdeck. 8. Oar Deck Twenty-two benches are built into the deck of the lower deck, each with a 20-foot-long oar. When the ship is rowed, crew members sit on these benches to work the oars. Ten spare oars hang on the walls of the ship. 9. Privy Benches line the walls of this room. Four holes carved in them house chamber pots. 11. Guest Cabin And Brig This cabin is meant for guests and visiting high-ranking officials along for the journey. Since warships often have a greater need to house prisoners rather than guests, each bed aboard such a vessel also has a set of manacles attached to its frame. 12. Hold This area houses both passengers and cargo. The ship's off-duty crew sleep on bedrolls among the crates and barrels of food, water, and other supplies. 13. Armory The ship's supply of weapons and armor is held in this cabin. Its walls are fitted with built-in weapon and armor racks. The door to this cabin is usually locked, the key kept by one of the ship's officers Category:Ship Category:Reign of Tiamat